Mari E.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 19 |colorlevel= Black |residence= Ohio, USA |occupation= Teacher |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 4/16 |votes= 1 |alliances= The Coven |loyalties= LeQuisha Q. Lynette B. |hoh= 1 (Week 11) |nominated= 3 (Day 18, Week 10 & Day 25) |veto= 2 (Day 9 & Week 11) |days= 25 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 10/16 |votes2= 5 |alliances2= Mystery Gang |loyalties2= Marissa W. Nicky S. Jayson B. Patrick M. |hoh2= |nominated2= 2 (Week 2 & 6) |veto2= 1 (Week 2) |days2= 14 }} was a houseguest on and . In her first season, she placed fourth, and was the eighth member of the jury. In her second season, she placed tenth, and was the second member of the jury. Big Brother 9 Game Summary Despite laying low for the first half of the season, Mari was still keen to make a loud mark on the season. Forming The Coven with LeQuisha Q. and Lynette B., Mari waited in the wings, making small moves like winning the veto to save LeQuisha at the first Double Eviction. Ultimately it was the tickets she was trying to win in the Carnival competitions, allowing her to buy the powerful Coup d'Etat. At the Instant Eviction in Week 8, Eli O. took the first swing at Mari by nominating her against Shadi C., but Mari bit back. She used the Coup to overthrow Eli as HOH, take herself down, and put Tico F. on the block instead as a pawn. However instead of evicting Shadi, it was Tico who was unanimously send to the jury, as Lynette stuck close to her "Basilisk" duo with Shadi. After the failed blindside, the Coven began to splinter as Lynette used her HOH to go after enemies of Shadi, nominating Mari as a replacement nominee against Eli on the block, luckily surviving. After that betrayal, Mari wasn't going to let it go quietly, and put the Basilisk duo up directly in Week 11, ending with Lynette's eviction. The disintegration of the Coven was not going to end well however, and Shadi's HOH in the final Double Eviction was used to nominate both LeQuisha and Mari. With the ultimate power to evict left in the hands of Jordan N., Mari did not have the social connection with him to save herself, thus she was evicted to the jury in fourth place. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Second Chance Game Summary In Second Chance, Mari was able to lie low as a member of the Mystery Gang alliance (previously the Heartbreakers), using her allies' other connections to stay off the block. A bad move in Week 2 put her on the block for failing the Temptation Competition, but she won the POV to recover her position. The alliance lost all power in Week 6, when opponent Jimmy T. won HOH, nominating both of Mari's allies Marissa W. and Patrick M. After failing to win the POV, Eoin E. used it to save Marissa, instead throwin Mari into the ring as the replacement nominee. Against a member of her own alliance, and with a limited number of connections, Mari was evicted to the Jury in a close vote of 4-3. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Mari is the first ever houseguest to use the power of Coup d'Etat to overthrow the HOH and set new final nominees for the week. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB9 Houseguests Category:BB12 Houseguests Category:4th Place Category:10th Place Category:Returning Houseguests